


that fake mpreg fic

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Impregnation!kink, M/M, lactation!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has an impregnation kink. Kurt likes making him happy. That's it, that's the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that fake mpreg fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikaoru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaoru/gifts).



> I literally had no idea what to call this. I'm sorry. I love you, Mika <3

“You’re staring at me,” Kurt whispers into his collarbone, hiding his face.

Blaine smiles down at him affectionately. There’s no Kurt sweeter or more pliant than post-coital Kurt, who curls up in his arms and nuzzles his nose against his skin like he wants to blend into him, his smile the smile that could launch a thousand ships.

“You’re so cheesy, oh my god,” Kurt says, and Blaine realizes he’s said it out loud. Kurt doesn’t seem to mind, because he’s hiding a smile as he burrows his face into the pillow. “If you say that in front of the girls they’ll kill you. Or their boyfriends. I don’t know.”

Blaine personally thinks that the girls don’t have the right kind of boyfriends if they aren’t thinking the same things that he does about Kurt, but then, it’s _Kurt_ and he’s the most beautiful person to have ever walked this planet. And all the straight people he knows are _weird_. Except maybe Kurt’s parents. And whoa, okay, not thinking about that when Kurt is naked next to him and sticky all over inside and outside.

Kurt flicks his nose. “You’re thinking too loud.” He grins and rolls over onto his back, sighing at the ceiling, and Blaine’s mouth goes dry. In the soft nightlight, Kurt’s skin is one smooth pale line glowing in the half-darkness. His stomach is just slightly raised – Kurt is nothing if not toned well, but it looks rounder, softer than the rest of his body, which is all sharp lines and raw beauty, except for his eyes and nose and mouth. Blaine reaches out to hesitantly run his hands over it, and Kurt inhales sharply, eyes dropping closed, as he tilts his hips just that much upwards. His cock is half-hard again, and Blaine wishes he could admire it more, because he’s getting hard again and it has nothing to do with Kurt’s dripping cock.

He leans over and drops a kiss to Kurt’s red, red mouth and his fiancé sighs into the kiss, rocking up against him. Blaine feels the flesh of his stomach before that of his cock, and he jerks away and hisses, turning his face away. Oh god. Oh god, he can’t tell Kurt.

“Blaine?” the voice is hesitant. “Honey –are you, did I do something?”

No, Kurt, you did nothing. I’m just a freak. “It’s fine, I’m just –“ imagining you pregnant.

There’s a silence, and then Kurt’s nearly inaudible “...what?”

Blaine is going to _die_.

“Did I...” he trails off, because Kurt’s wide eyes tell him exactly that as he scrambles away. They’re hurt and oh god, if he cries Blaine will kill himself before his embarrassment gives him a stroke.

“Why would you say that?” His voice is still a choked-off whisper, and he’s at the edge of the bed, sitting up and staring at him, his arms around his chest protectively. “I’m not – it’s not.” He struggles and the problem dawns on Blaine as Kurt closes into himself, his own eyes going wide. “No, Kurt – Kurt, wait.”

“What else could you possibly say?” Kurt says, his voice trembling.

“I...” Blaine stops trying to word it properly. “I don’t think you’re a girl. In any shape or format. At all. I promise.”

“Then why would you say that?” Kurt lifts his eyes as he moves even further away, and Blaine’s heart breaks a little.

“I’m sorry,” is all he says, weakly. It’s not good enough, because Kurt looks away and bends over to grab his boxers from the floor on the side of the bed. He swallows, knowing this is going to be hard to explain. How does one explain that sort of...kink?

“Kink?” Kurt is looking at him again, and for fuck’s sake, can he not keep his mouth shut around his fiancé? “It’s not about…children?”

“Kurt, no. I want children. I want them with you.” He looks down, reaching for Kurt’s hand. This time, he lets him take it. “I want them in the future, but – there’s something really hot.” He swallows. “About that. Having them with you. Me having your kids. You having mine.”

He dares to look up. Kurt has evidently come to his own conclusions on the subject in the meanwhile, because he looks...thoughtful.

“I don’t want to have this conversation here, I’m all sticky,” is what he says finally. “I’m going to take a shower. Come with me?”

Blaine gulps at the strange light in his eye. “Okay.”

***

In the shower it’s cold, and it’s supposed to cool them down, but Kurt has Blaine pinned to the wall with his hands, as he goes down on his knees and sinks his mouth down on his cock. Blaine tries not to scream every time he licks at the head, and his own head hits the wall every time he deep-throats him. Kurt is looking up at him now, his eyes more black than blue-grey, and he lets go of his cock right when Blaine is sure he’s going to come.

“Kurt?” he asks, his voice breaking.

“I can’t get pregnant if you come in my mouth, Blaine,” Kurt says smoothly, and Blaine almost faints as Kurt takes his hand out his back, as he realizes Kurt’s been fingering himself all this time.

Oh god. “Are you?”

“Mhm?” Kurt stands up gracefully and lets Blaine turn him around and pin him to the wall. “What?”

“You’re killing me,” Blaine tells him, as Kurt wraps his legs around him, and slides in smoothly.

“No, I’m not,” Kurt smiles lazily, falling back and letting Blaine thrust up against him, letting out small noises every time he brushes against his prostate and driving Blaine crazy with each one. They don’t have sex in this position often, but since Blaine started working out he’s been getting strong enough for this. He prays that they don’t slip on the smooth floors as he fucks in, and Kurt makes a keening sound, clutching his shoulders tighter. His cock brushes against Blaine’s stomach, and Blaine comes when Kurt slides one hand down to stroke at it, both of them collapsing against the floor, sliding down the wall.

“Stay,” Kurt insists, as Blaine pulls out a little.

“I’m going to hurt you,” Blaine argues, and Kurt shakes his head. “No, you need to keep it all inside me.” He whines when he feels the come seep out with his cock, and clamps his legs tighter around Blaine’s waist.

“Kurt?” Blaine asks, in the silence that follows, the sound of the spray over them like music in the background. “Does that mean...we’re okay?”

Kurt smiles at him, eyes drooping closed. “It means that I can indulge your weirdness once in a while.” He cuddles into Blaine’s chest, and to no one’s surprise, clenches around his cock. “Second round?”

“In a while,” Blaine promises, rubbing his hand over Kurt’s neck as he drops kisses to his collarbone, and wonders how he got so lucky.

***

“Kurt?” He asks hesitantly as he walks in. He’s not too sure if this is the right decision, considering that they had only talked about it last week.

“In here!” Kurt calls from the bedroom, and Blaine walks in, determined not to falter. Kurt wanted this. They both have a safeword if they need to stop.

“How was your day, darling?” Kurt says from the bed. He’s  sitting primly in the middle and wearing a babydoll nightie, the semi-transparent thigh-length one they’d gotten as a gag gift (and decided to keep because Blaine looked amazing wearing it). He looks like his fifteen-year old self, and Blaine’s breath stutters when he realizes he’s looking innocent on purpose.

“It was wonderful. Even better when I see you like this.” He drops a kiss to Kurt’s mouth, and his fiancé eagerly lets him in, one hand coming up to his shoulder and the other to cup his cheek.

“Someone’s eager,” Kurt says breathily, as they break the kiss for lack of air.

“I’m not going to deny that,” Blaine replies, shucking his pants and letting them drop to the floor as he climbs on the bed in only his briefs. Kurt looks at the black briefs, speculative before turning dilated eyes to his face. “Think you can fuck me with your clothes on?”

Blaine wonders if this is a kink for Kurt. “As long as you keep your nightie on,” he promises, and Kurt nods before lying back against the headboard, looking up at him. Blaine practically pounces on him, and Kurt clutches Blaine’s shirt as Blaine’s hand sneaks up under the nightie to run down his sides as he attacks his succulent lips.

“I’m not going to get knocked up if you just rut against my hip, Blaine,” Kurt informs him, voice cracking at the edge. Blaine grins at him. “I know.” He slowly runs his hands back down to Kurt’s entrance, and sucks in a breath when he finds it wet.

“What, did you think I wouldn’t prepare myself?” Kurt scoffs, before Blaine is kissing him again, two fingers entering him and making him whine into his mouth. “No more please, just put it in.”

“Shh, babe, I’ve got you,” Blaine coos at him, and Kurt scowls (and winces) as the third finger enters. Blaine notices, and reaches for the lube on the side drawer. Kurt bites at his neck as he turns to get it, making Blaine tense up and the fingers inside him crook. “Jesus, Kurt!”

Kurt yelps as it brushes against his prostate, thighs spreading and hole clenching down, and he presses his lips together to avoid the tiny moans.

“I like hearing you,” Blaine says, as he finally retrieves the lube, taking out his fingers and drizzling it over them, and his cock. Kurt’s hole contracts at the words, and Blaine simply smirks before pressing them in again, this time letting Kurt stroke his cock and get him ready. When the fourth finger breaches him, Kurt falls back, a choking sound escaping from him. “Okay, okay, I’m ready, please.”

Blaine swats away Kurt’s hand on his cock, and lines himself up with his hole, pulling out his fingers. “Going to fill you up.” He says, and Kurt mutters, “Redundant,” before his giggle breaks off into a sharp intake of breath as Blaine pushes in. He wriggles a little before he’s completely lying down underneath him, and slowly raises trembling legs to wrap around him. “Better?”

“Much better,” Blaine says roughly. “Seeing as I can’t fuck you like this after you’re pregnant – your lovely belly will be in the way.”

“Oh God,” Kurt says, his face going red, and Blaine’s sure he’s going to safeword, and he’ll have to apologize, and then maybe take him out for dinner, but instead Kurt clamps down on him and raises his hips. Blaine puts a pillow underneath him, with some maneuvering, and thrusts in.

After that it’s impossible to stop. Kurt lets out a litany of noises as Blaine holds his hips and practically bruises them as he simply takes. His fiancé sobs at the headboard, and the grip on his shirt grows tighter, the other hand scratching down his back. His legs fall uselessly around him, and his breath hitches with every filthy, loving word Blaine tells him, how good he looks with his legs so helpless around him, pretty bruises on his hips and so amazing sucking me in, Kurt, you want my cock?

“Yes, yes, I want it. I want you to knock me up,” Kurt wails, as he digs his nails into Blaine’s back and lifts his legs again to wrap around his waist. “Fill me, oh God, come inside me and make me yours.”

Blaine runs his hands over his nipples, and Kurt tenses up. He slowly licks across it, making him squeal. “And you’ll have so much milk that you’ll need to feed me too to keep you satisfied, won’t you darling?” Kurt whines, tries to thrust up into his mouth and Blaine sucks down and pinches the other, and Kurt yelps at the dual sensations, body twisting under him as Blaine keeps thrusting.

“So much, oh, don’t stop, suck me, suck me,” he grabs Blaine’s head and forces it down and Blaine bites down on the abused nipples before looking up, seeing Kurt’s wet eyes.

“Our baby will be so beautiful Kurt,” Blaine chokes on that, nearly losing his mind at the tightness of the hot, wet channel. “And it’ll be yours, god, I can’t wait to see it swelling you out from inside –”

“Yes, yes, please, fuck me, give me your baby,” Kurt sobs, before his neglected cock comes from the repeated assault on his prostate. Blaine fucks him through it, one hand stroking him through the orgasm, and Kurt falls in a boneless heap to the bed, lying there and taking it. He stretches out and lets his hole squeeze around Blaine, and Blaine pulls him up onto his lap, and comes, kissing his way into Kurt’s mouth as his fiancé shudders at the oversensitivity when he rubs against his prostate again. He gently lets him down, and rubs at his belly, and Kurt whimpers as he pulls out. Some of the come starts to leak, and Blaine frowns and pushes it back in.

“Plug, there’s the plug,” Kurt whispers, and sure enough, the small metal plug is there on the nightstand. He lubes it up, grabbing the spilling bottle from where he’d dropped it on the bed and putting it away, and slowly slides it in. Kurt clenches around it and lets out a sigh of contentment.

“And now we wait?” he teases, still rubbing his soft stomach, enjoying the shivers that go down his body at the words. Kurt turns to him, still playing the role perfectly.

“And now we wait,” he agrees, his eyes mischievous. “Until the next time you can do this, so we can make sure I’m very _thoroughly_ knocked up.”


End file.
